londonbirdersfandomcom-20200215-history
LatestNews
By posting news here you agree that your reports may be added to the London Natural History Society database for use in the London Bird Report. A scalable map of the London recording area can be found here. Please list sightings alphabetically by site, following our standard format to assist automatic compilation of records into the database. Only report sightings of wide interest rather than listing all common birds but DO NOT post details of nesting by scarce breeding birds (those included in Schedule 1 of the Wildlife and Countryside Act 1981, as amended). Any such reports will be removed; please submit them instead to the appropriate LNHS bird recorder. More London bird news can be found on Twitter by searching for sightings from many different observers using the #londonbirds hashtag or by visiting the London Bird Club page (no Twitter account is necessary for either). To join the London Bird Club and support our work please visit the LNHS website. The 2011 London Bird Report is now out - to get a copy please click here. Please record the insect as 'Peacock butterfly'. If you want to record the bird, please use 'Peafowl' 'Wednesday 9th April 2014' *Brookmill Park: Stock Dove, 3 Blackcap (Conrad Ellam) *Hampstead Heath: Wheatear sitting at the top of a tree just up from the bandstand at 08:30, singing Willow Warbler same location, 3 Linnet & 1 Meadow Pipit W (Frank Nugent). 'Tuesday 8th April 2014' *Alexandra Park: Northern Wheatear pitch n putt 0710, Meadow Pipit (Bob Watts). *Bow Creek: 5 Sand Martin (James Palmer) *Brent Reservoir: Cetti's Warbler, Willow Warbler, 22 Sand Martins through (Andrew Self); Common Tern flew in 14.55 & stayed 10+ mins (Andrew Verrall). *Broadwater Lake: f Goldeneye, Oystercatcher on island, 2 Cetti's Warbler (poss pr), Willow Warbler, 2 Chiffchaff, 2+ Blackcaps, Garden Warbler, Goldcrest (Roger Dewey) *Crossness: Peregrine, Little Ringed Plover, Ringed Plover, Reed Bunting, 4 Redshank, Greenshank, Shelduck, Teal, Gadwall, Wheatear, Cetti's Warbler and Chiffchaff h, 2 Oystercatcher, Little Egret; dead Shrew (Dawn Painter); Ring Ouzel m still 1700 (BirdGuides) *Enfield: 2 Northern Wheatear pr on farmland (Robert Callf). *Enfield Ridgeway: Red Kite in wind nr St Johns school (Brian Dawton) *Hackney E8 (Downs Park Rd/Pembury Rd): cock Pheasant wandering on grass on edge of Pembury Estate 17:00 (Sue Barry) *Harrow School Farm: Northern Wheatear f, Meadow Pipit TQ 159 868 (Alex Massey) *KGV Reservoir: 9 Goldeneye, 2 Red-legged Partridge, Black-necked Grebe, first-summer Little Gull, 6 Common Tern, 3 Wheatear 2m, 12 Sand Martin, m Ring Ouzel west bank of North basin, Sedge Warbler, Willow Warbler (Neville Smith). *Lee Valley, Hall Marsh: 2 Little Ringed Plover, 3 Little Egrets, pair of Wigeon still hanging around (Mike Oakland) *Lee Valley, Holyfield: 5 Barn Swallows, 2 Common Buzzards, Yellowhammer (Mike Oakland) *Mudchute Park: singing Willow Warbler, Chiffchaff, 4+ male Blackcaps (Stuart Fisher) *Pinner Park Farm: adult Egyptian Goose, Little Egret over, Little Owl, Mistle Thrush & 9 Jackdaw (Jon Ridge). *Osterley Park: Common Redstart m at end of path betw Osterley Pk car park & Osterley Ln 1845 (BirdGuides) *Rainham RSPB: Osprey NW at 0800 (Twitter) *Regent's Park/Primrose Hill: 5 singing Chiffchaff incl m bldg nest, 2 Willow Warbler, 5 Meadow Pipit N (birdman_euston) *Richmond Park: 2-3 Peregrine, 3 Buzzard (J.Wilczur). *Rye Meads RSPB: pr Garganey fr gadwall_hide, 2 Little Egret, 2 Shelduck (Vicky Buckel per Herts BC) *South Lodge Farm, Enfield: Barn Swallow (Robert Callf). *South Norwood Lake: 5 Blackcap, 8 Chiffchaff, 2 Willow Warbler (John Watson) *Staines Moor: Little Egret, Swallow, 11 Linnet, 4 Reed Bunting, 2 Cetti's Warbler, 2 Red Kite, 6 Common Snipe, 7 Chiffchaff, 15+ Lapwing, 2 Green Woodpecker, 2 Grey Heron (Thomas Gibson) *Staines Reservoir: Oystercatcher, 2 Little Gull, Dunlin and Common Tern (Kevin Duncan); Great Northern Diver and Black-necked Grebe still south basin (BirdGuides) *Stanwell Moor: House Martin, 2 Blackcap, 11 Common Snipe, Cetti's Warbler, Kestrel, 5 Chiffchaff, 2 Common Pheasant, Song Thrush (Thomas Gibson) *Trent Park: Little Egret SW over Williams Wood 08:50 (Robert Callf) *Tyttenhanger GP: 2 Little Ringed Plover, Ringed Plover, 2 Oystercatcher, Wheatear, White Wagtail m, Great Black-backed Gull, Little Owl, 2 Little Grebe, Red Kite, 2+ Buzzard (Steve Blake/David Booth) *Wanstead Flats: Osprey NW at 08:15, 2 Swallow, Willow Warbler (Wanstead Birders) some pics here *Wimbledon Common: 4 Buzzard (J.Wilczur). *Worcester Park: Wheatear (Bob Smith) *Wormwood Scrubs: singing Willow Warbler, 2 Wheatear, c10 Chiffchaff, c8 Blackcap, c4 Linnet, c10 Meadow Pipit (The Scrubbers) 'Monday 7th April 2014' *Alexandra Park: Willow Warbler middle platform (Bob Watts). *Barbican: two Coot nests (John Colmans) *Beddington SF: Sandwich Tern yr-1st E, Little Ringed Plover, 2 Redshank, 4 Green Sandpiper, 20 Sand Martin, 20 Swallow, 2 House Martin, 20 Black-tailed Godwit over (17 & 3), 3 Snipe, 2 Willow Warbler (Twitter, BFBG, Surrey BC) pics *Betchworth Quarry NR: Ring Ouzel (prob f) briefly then N 1715 (Surrey BC) *Broadwater Lake: 6 Goldeneye, 3 Kingfisher, 30+ Sand Martin, 5 House Martin, 2 Swallow, 2 Cetti's Warbler, 14 Blackcap, 16 Chiffchaff, 3 Willow Warbler, Bullfinch (Simon Buckingham) *Brookmill Park: Willow Warbler, 2 Chiffchaff, 2 Blackcap, Great Spotted Woodpecker (Conrad Ellam) *East India Dock Basin: 6 Egyptian Goose (pr & 4+ goslings on Thames - I suspect they nested on south side), 5 Shelduck, 6 Teal, 46 Tufted Duck (John Archer) *Feltham Green Pond: 2 Greylag Geese - not a common sighting in middle of Feltham (Keith Kerr). *KGV Reservoir: Black-necked Grebe northeast corner south basin, 3 Goosander, 2 Little Ringed Plover, 5 Common Tern, Little Gull 1s south basin, f Wheatear, 10 Sand Martin, 2 Ring-necked Parakeet (Neville Smith). *Leyton Flats/Snaresbrook: 2 Willow Warbler (one present on court site all day), 6 Blackcap, 6 Chiffchaff, Nuthatch, pr Grey Wagtail, 6 Shoveler, no Black-headed Gulls now, Coal Tit, Goldcrest (Stuart Fisher) *London Wetland Centre: m Wheatear, Grasshopper Warbler, 4 Willow Warbler, 6 Chiffchaff, 6 Blackcap, 14 Sand Martin, Sedge Warbler, 10 Redshank, Common Sandpiper (Adam Salmon). *Mayflower Park: first Willow Warbler (Bob Smith) *Pinner Park Farm: Willow Warbler, Blackcap, singing Skylark, Grey Wagtail, 2 Great Spotted Woodpecker, Green Woodpecker, Nuthatch, 2 Jackdaw & 5 Stock Dove (Jon Ridge). *Rainham RSPB: m Common Redstart yr-1st in car park 09:10, 2 Yellow Wagtail, 2 Wheatear (Twitter) *Richmond Park: Swallow over Pen Ponds 1535, Lesser Spotted Woodpecker heard calling (not drumming) nr Lower Pen Pond (S.Czapski) *Roehampton SW15 5PY (Clarence Ln/Priory Ln): pr Grey Wagtail m still singing & displaying on top of school bldg, Blackcap singing (D Benton) *South Bank: 3 Egyptian Geese nr HMS Belfast at low tide 13:15 (Andrew McCarthy) *Staines Reservoirs: Great Northern Diver south basin, Little Gull 1w north basin (BirdGuides) *Thorpe Park: Slavonian Grebe still on Manor Lake (BirdGuides) *Tower Hamlets Cemetery Park: Willow Warbler, Redpoll sp north 1230 (Bob Watts). *Victoria Tower Gardens, Westminster: 2 Gadwall m&f N over Palace of Westminster at 08:40 (Frank Nugent). 'Sunday 6th April 2014' *Alexandra Park: no sign of red-head Smew Boating Lake, but m Teal still (Bob Watts). *Beddington: Red Kite (5 over last three days), Little Ringed Plover, Redshank, 8+ Swallow, 5 Sand Martin, House Martin, 6 Green Sandpiper (Peter Alfrey, BFBG) pics here *Brent Reservoir: Cetti's Warbler by main hide, 14 singing Blackcap, 12 singing Chiffchaff (Andrew Self); also Egyptian Goose, 2 Greylag Goose, 3 Snipe, Reed Bunting (Roy Beddard). *Crossness: 2 Snipe (Norman Road Field), Chiffchaff, 4 Cetti's Warbler; West Paddock - 2 Green Sandpiper, 2 Little Ringed Plover; Thames/foreshore - 2 Curlew, Greenshank, 15 Redshank, 6 Oystercatchers, 55 Gadwall, 84 Teal, 2 Wigeon; Iron Mountain storage - male Ring Ouzel, female Black Redstart, 3 Ringed Plover (east of Crabtree Manorway) (Ralph Todd and Steve Carter) *Greenwich Peninsula: 2 Common Tern upriver 9.45, Reed Bunting pair nest building in Ecology Park, singing Blackcap (Conrad Ellam & Richard Green) *Hackney Marshes: Kingfisher, 2 Pochard, 20+ Teal, 2 Gadwall, 2 Grey Heron, Little Egret, 6 Chiffchaff, Willow Warbler, Sand Martin (JW Davies) *Hampstead Heath: House Martin NW at 12:30, Fieldfare, Meadow Pipit, 2 Linnet - from Parliament Hill; Swallow NW over Kenwood at 14:15, 2 Collared Dove in tree opp Gospel Oak entrance (Frank Nugent). *Kilburn: Chiffchaff in back garden on Fordwych Rd (Matt Reed). *King George V Reservoir: 1 Common Tern, 7 Sand Martin, 1 Goosander, 8 Goldeneye (Tony Clancy) *London Wetland Centre: Mandarin, Green Sandpiper, 11 Snipe, 280 Herring Gull, ad Yellow-legged Gull, 2 Yellow Wagtail, 7 Swallow, 2 House Martin, 2 Sedge Warbler, 2 Willow Warbler, Linnet over (J.Wilczur & R.Kaye). *Maida Vale: 2 Mistle Thrush on Cambridge Rd very noisy and early fledged juv Jay on Randolph Ave, Buzzard call heard over Paddington Rec Grd but none seen & possibly done by mimicking adult Jay nearby (Matt Reed) *Northolt & Greenford CP: Snipe, 7 Blackcap, 2 Chiffchaff (Neil Anderson) *Pinner Park Farm: 2 Common Buzzard, Little Owl, Fieldfare, Chiffchaff, Blackcap, Great Spotted Woodpecker, 2 Nuthatch, 2 Long-tailed Tit, 19 Jackdaw, Grey Heron & 9 Stock Dove (Jon Ridge). *Staines Reservoir: 2 Wigeon, 3 Shelduck (Shailesh Patel) *Tottenham Marshes: Peregrine (James Palmer) *Tyttenhanger GPs and Willows Farm: Osprey through at c12:50 Steve Pearce); Red Kite, 8+ Sand Martin, Swallow (Tony Wileman per Herts BC) *Walthamstow Reservoirs, Lockwood: pr Common Scoter still (Stuart Fisher) *Wandsworth Common: Willow Warbler, 3 Chiffchaff, 4 Blackcap, 2 Coal Tit, 2 Jay, 12 Stock Dove (Nick Rutter) *Wanstead Flats: 2 Swallow, Little Egret, 2 Pochard, Willow Warbler, Peregrine Falcon, Kestrel, 3 Linnet, 2 Reed Bunting (Wanstead Birders) *Wanstead Park: 3 Swallow, Little Egret, 2 Teal, 6 Little Grebe, Linnet, 2 mating Nuthatch, Sparrowhawk (Wanstead Birders) *Waterworks NR: Chiffchaff, 3 Blackcap, Song Thrush (G.Gramlick); Snipe, singing Cetti's Warbler, Sparrowhawk, Green Woodpecker (David Collins) *Wormwood Scrubs: 2 Swallow W, c8 Blackcap, c5 Chiffchaff and adult Great Black-backed Gull on football pitches (David Lindo & Roy Nuttall) 'Saturday 5th April 2014' *Alexandra Park: Smew red-head again on Boating Lake not over confiding though I noticed bread in its bill, also m Teal still here, Shoveler pair on Wood Green Res, 8+ Blackcaps singing, 5 Chiffchaffs (Bob Watts). *Beddington SF: Little Ringed Plover, 3 Sand Martin, Red Kite, 2 Curlew (Twitter) *Betchworth Quarry NR: m Ring Ouzel still 1800 (Surrey BC) *Brent Reservoir: Egyptian Goose on rafts, Cetti's Warbler singing around Heron Hide, 2 Snipe, 7 Blackcaps, 5 Chiffchaffs (Brent Birders). *Brookmill Park: Song Thrush, 3 Blackcap (Conrad Ellam) *Clayhall: Red Kite NW 16:50 (Brandon Anderson). *Crossness: Ring Ouzel m still late morning (Mike Robinson per JA); 2 Common Tern, 2 Swallow N, 4+ Green Sandpiper, Greenshank, 3 Curlew, 2 Blackcap, Wigeon m, 2 Shoveler (John Archer) *Croydon: 1-2 Red Kite W over Chepstow Rise at 09:22 then another or same at 17:15 at same altitude & heading as morning (Croydon Birders) *Dalston: Grey Wagtail Colvestone school (Kathryn Packer) *Enfield Chase: Red Kite (Robert Callf/Robin White). *Gallions Reach: 2 Red Kite 11.01 & 11.32, 2 Egyptian Goose, 2 Curlew, Common Tern, Pheasant, 2 Blackcaps (Gary A James) *Greenford (Ravenor Park): m Pheasant -1st record here (K. Bull) *Hampstead Heath: Willow Warbler in hedge nr bandstand, Linnet over, pair of Collared Dove on grass at Lido (Frank Nugent). *Ingrebourne Valley: Common Whitethroat, 2+ Willow Warbler, 3 Yellowhammer (Andrew Cox per EBwS) *Island Barn Reservoir: c20 Swallows and Martin sp hawking insects low over water at 4.30pm - my view from the mounds on Molesey Heath (TQ 133 672) was of a limited area of water, but I'd say there were about 20 Swallows, fewer Martins (S.Czapski) *London Wetland Centre: 5 Buzzard, 6+ Sparrowhawk, 3 Snipe, 10 Redshank, 2 Little Ringed Plover, Willow Warbler, 5 Linnet N (R.Kaye, H.Bradshaw) *Maple Lodge NR: m Garganey arr'd 0720, Willow Warbler (Paul Lewis per Herts BC) *Pinner Park Farm: Common Buzzard over, Little Owl, Fieldfare, Grey Wagtail, 2 Nuthatch, 2 Green Woodpecker, Blackcap, 41 Jackdaw, Jay, 3 Stock Dove & 16 Canada Goose (Jon Ridge). *Rainham RSPB: Buzzard, Marsh Harrier, 2 Kingfishers incubating (Twitter); Red Kite over at noon & 2 singing Sedge Warbler opp Aveley Pools (Frank Nugent); 5 Common Tern on Thames (RSPB blog) *Regent's Park/Primrose Hill: Sedge Warbler 6.30am Wetland Pen - not seen after Kestrels started chasing Mallards earliest-ever date here - prev'y 1983, m Peregrine 11.30am, Sparrowhawk very high E at 11.40am, Grey Wagtail (Tony Duckett); singing Sedge Warbler briefly seen OGS pen area 39 at 0745, also 2 Willow Warbler a39 - no other vismig of note (birdman_euston) *Richmond Park: Buzzard in Prince Charles Spinney, m Stonechat and Little Owl southeast of White Ash Pond (Steve Woolfenden) *Ruislip Lido: 4 Blackcap, 8 Chiffchaff, Willow Warbler - Poor's Field (Nigel Dodd). *Rye Meads RSPB: Grasshopper Warbler yr-1st reeling and 2 Sedge Warbler singing nr Warbler_hide (Toby Spall per Herts BC) *St James's Park: 3 Egyptian Goose goslings c1 mo old (Matt Reed) *Staines Moor: Swallow, Water Pipit (via Rob Innes), 7 Sand Martin around R Colne mid-pm, 3 Red Kite, 2-3 Common Snipe, 2 Cetti's Warbler, Little Egret, 2 Shelduck, 2+ Redshank, 17 Lapwing, 2+ Common Buzzard, 4+ Greylag Goose, Kingfisher, 8 Chiffchaff, 3 Blackcap, 5 Reed Bunting, Pied Wagtail along Colne (Lee Dingain) - a few pics here *Staines Reservoir: Great Northern Diver, 2 Black-necked Grebe (BirdGuides) *Stanwell Moor: Sedge Warbler, Red Kite, Cetti's Warbler, 4 Shelduck, Blackcap (Lee Dingain) *Sunbury: Red Kite W 17:45 (callahan) full name pls ? *Surrey Docks: Canada Water - Mute Swan on nest, 18 Tufted Duck, 2 Coot on nests, Moorhen, Cormorant; Greenland Dock - 5 Great Crested Grebe, 2 Canada Geese, Greylag, 8 Mute Swan, 2 Coot broods of just hatched chicks in Plover Way section (Matt Reed). *Swanscombe Marsh: Sand Martin, 10 singing Cetti's Warbler, 7 Chiffchaff, 4 Blackcap, 4 Turnstone, 11 Redshank (Andrew Self) *Ten Acre Wood area: pr Teal, 3 Pheasant, Little Egret, pr Buzzard, 2 Kestrel, 4 Lapwing, 2 Little Ringed Plover over & down out of sight, 2 Skylark, m Wheatear, Fieldfare, 6 singing Chiffchaff, 5 singing Blackcap, 3 Rook, pr Reed Bunting, pr Bullfinch feeding on sallow buds, 6 Linnet (Neil Anderson/G. Westley) *Thorpe Park: 2 Red Kite, Common Buzzard (James Lowen); Slavonian Grebe (s/p) still present on Manor Lake, 2 adult Great Black-blacked Gull, Little Egret, Kingfisher (Kevin Duncan) *Tyttenhanger GPs: f Wheatear (S Blake per Herts BC) *Walthamstow Marshes: Black Redstart SW side of paddocks, Sand Martin through (Stuart Fisher) *Walthamstow Reservoirs, Lockwood: 2 Common Scoter m f early pm (BirdGuides) *Wanstead Flats: Willow Warbler, 2 Swallow, 6 Chiffchaff, 10 Blackcap, Little Egret, Peregrine Falcon, 2 Pochard (Tony Brown et al) *Waterworks NR: singing Willow Warbler, singing Cetti's Warbler (Stuart Fisher) *Whitings Hill Barnet: pair of Buzzards displaying over (David Martens) 'Friday 4th April 2014' Anyone heading to Staines Moor this weekend, if you see any dirt bike riders, please call 101 immediately so Spelthorne police can act at the time to stop them. They are causing serious damage to the site. Any help much appreciated, many thanks (Lee Dingain) *Alexandra Park: Common Buzzard soaring high over garden centre at 1455 (Pete Mantle) *Beddington SF: Red Kite, Little Ringed Plover, 2 Swallow, Redshank (Twitter) *Brent Reservoir: Little Egret, Red Kite circled S 9.55, Common Buzzard circled SE 8.50, 8 Snipe, Willow Warbler, 6 Chiffchaff, 9 Blackcap (Andrew Verrall, Steve Blake). *Bloomsbury WC1 (British Museum): Ring-necked Parakeet over (Michael Rank). *Brookmill Park: Song Thrush, 3 Blackcap (Conrad Ellam) *Crossness & Ridgeway: 2 Little Ringed Plover, 2 Green Sandpiper, Redshank, Greenshank, 2 Curlew, 4 Oystercatcher, drake Wigeon, 11 Cetti's Warbler, 13 Blackcap, 6 Chiffchaff (Conrad Ellam); Ring Ouzel m on foreshore just east of sewage outfall at 13:15 (Mike Robinson & Steve Carter per JA); RO still present at 18:00 on wader scrape in bushes around sluice gate; female Black Redstart and Wheatear c1 mi further east along Thames Path on metal gantries by Tesco distribution depot (Gus Wilson). *East India Dock Basin: Common Tern, 2 Blackcap singing, 3 Shelduck, 16 Teal, 42 Tufted Duck, 3 Greylag Goose (Nick Tanner & John Archer) *Ewell (Hogsmill Open Space): 2 singing Blackcaps, 5 singing Chiffchaffs, Grey Wagtail, Nuthatch; Orange Tip butterfly (Neil Batten) *Finsbury Park: 2 Blackcaps and 2 Chiffchaffs singing; Grey Wagtail singing at station/bus depot (probably bred here last year) (Ian Bradshaw) *Greenwich Peninsula: Pheasant male, 2 Oystercatcher 08.00 (Richard Green) *Hampstead Heath: Common Buzzard W 1105 and Swallow W 1110 over Santuary Pond, 10 singing Blackcaps, 10 singing Chiffchaffs, 4 Stock Doves W nr Parliament Hill (Pete Mantle); Willow Warbler (Dave Porritt) *Headstone Moat: Coal Tit, Goldcrest, Green Woodpecker & 2 Jackdaw (Jon Ridge). *Hilfield Park Reservoir: Little Gull adult summer (Derek Turner). *Island Barn Reservoir: Black Tern yr-1st pm (Dave Harris via Twitter); 4 Little Gull briefly (Surrey BC) *KGV Reservoir: Avocet am, Ring Ouzel reported 1245 N Basin west side, 2ad Little Gull S Basin (BirdGuides) *Kingston upon Thames: KIngfisher flew down R Hogsmill & out across Thames at Charter Quay (Nigel Jackman) *London Wetland Centre: Shelduck, Mandarin, 3 Red Kite, 2 Water Rail, 2 Oystercatcher, 2 Green Sandpiper, 7 Snipe, 4 Redshank, 204 Herring Gull, Little Egret, 10 Sand Martin, 2 Redwing, 9 singing Cetti's Warbler, 6 Blackcap, 5 Chiffchaff, 5 Linnet N (R.Kaye) *North Greenwich: male Pheasant near Broxbourne College - photo available on request (Phil Laurie from David Baldwin) PL - can you confirm where College is - on Peninsula ? b_e *Pinner Park Farm: 2 Common Buzzard, Little Owl, 18 Fieldfare, Grey Wagtail, Chiffchaff, Blackcap, 2 Green Woodpecker, 2 Nuthatch, Long-tailed Tit, Grey Heron, 3 Stock Dove, 12 Canada Goose & 31 Jackdaw (Jon Ridge). *Queen Mother Reservoir: White Wagtail (BirdGuides) *Rainham RSPB: 6 Common Scoter on Thames 15:00 (Twitter) *Regent's Park/Primrose Hill: 4 Chiffchaff, 2 Willow Warbler, 13 Blackcap, c15 Redwing, Fieldfare, Lesser Redpoll over; also Great Crested Grebe pr & 3yg left nest overnight - south end Bandstand Is area 7, Coot pr with yr's 1st brood of 4yg - north end QMG lake a17, Egyptian Goose 15yg from 4 broods, American_Wigeon x Mallard escaped hybrid a35 - came to bread then E (birdman_euston) *Rye Meads RSPB: am - 3 Kingfisher (per RSPB blog), Curlew over 1145 and Peregrine over 1150 (Terry Smith), 2 Oystercatcher, Shelduck, 2 Mediterranean Gull over calling; pm - Barn Owl over, Kittiwake lagoon fr Gadwall_hide 1630-1645 (Vicky Buckel per Herts BC & RSPB blog) *St John's Wood: Great Spotted Woodpecker on Hamilton Terrace (Matt Reed). *Staines Moor: Swallow - seen from path by reservoir from Stanwell to Staines Moor - might come under Swanwell Moor (Bill Haines) *Staines Reservoirs: 2 Common Scoter, Brent Goose, Redshank on north basin, Great Northern Diver on South basin, 2 Linnet (Steve Woolfenden); Little Gull, Black-tailed Godwit (Surrey BC) *Stoneleigh: singing Blackcap (railway), 60 Herring Gull and Lesser Black-Backed Gulls E over Broadway at 08:35 (Neil Batten) *Thorney CP: 4 Buzzards, 2 Kestrels, 3 Jays, Bullfinch m, Kingfisher betw 2 bridges, 2 Great Spotted Woodpeckers, 2 Greenfinch, 7 Blackcaps 3f 4m, Chaffinch (Sue Giddens) *Thorpe Park: Slavonian Grebe (s/p) on Manor Lake, 2 Shelduck, 8 Wigeon and 6 Shoveler (Kevin Duncan) *Tooting Commons: Willow Warbler, 8 Blackcap inc 2pr (1pr nest-building), 6 Chiffchaff (1 nest-building), 2 Egyptian Geese & 1 gosling, 10 Stock Dove, 3 Nuthatch, 4 Song Thrush, Mistle Thrush, 2 Green Woodpecker, 2 Great Spotted Woodpecker, 17 Tufted Duck (James Hudson) *Totteridge Valley/Darlands Lake: 19 singing Chiffchaff, 6 singing Blackcap, 15 Redwing N (one flock), 5 Lapwing, 2 Kestrel, 7 Teal, 2 Mandarin (John Colmans) *Walthamstow Reservoirs, Lockwood: 2 Common Scoter, 2 Swallow, Buzzard (KJMcmanus; BirdGuides). *Waterworks NR: Green Woodpecker, 6 Pochard, 6 Teal, 2 Blackcap, 8 Ring-necked Parakeets; Weasel (S Huckle) *Whitings Hill Barnet: male Kestrel, 5 Chiffchaff, 3 Blackcap, Ring-necked Parakeet over, 3 Shelduck m 2f over, Heron over (David Martens) *Wormwood Scrubs: 4 Redwing W, c5 Blackcap, 4 Chiffchaff, c10 Meadow Pipit (The Scrubbers) *Wraysbury GP: singing Sedge Warbler, Whooper Swan on BA sailing pit just inside LNHS boundary - does anyone know provenance of this bird? (Bill Haines). BH - one of Regent's Pk free-flying collection birds went missing last yr - ARD do you know if it died? b_e 'Thursday 3rd April 2014' *Betchworth Quarry NR: m Ring Ouzel 0820 (Surrey BC) TQ208518 *Bexleyheath - The Warren: Green Woodpecker, pr Great Spotted Woodpecker, 5 Stock Dove 2pr&1, 4 Chiffchaff, 3 Nuthatch pr&1, pr Jay, 7 Great Tit, 12 Blue Tit, 9 Wren, 8 Robin, 2 Blackbird, 2 Mistle Thrush (Ralph Todd) *Brookmill Park: Great Spotted Woodpecker, Song Thrush, Chiffchaff, 2 Blackcap, 4 House Sparrow (Conrad Ellam) *Hampstead Heath: 5 Meadow Pipits, 5 Sand Martins, 3 Chiffchaff, 6+ Blackcaps (Greengrandad) *High Barnet: Blackcap & Willow Warbler singing in back garden (Roy Beddard) *Hilfield Park Reservoir: 2 Common Terns, c10 Chiffchaff, 3 Blackcap, Lapwing over, 3 Buzzard, Meadow Pipit, 5 Stock Dove (Steve Murray, Derek Turner). *Ladywell/Brockley Cemetery: Great Spotted Woodpecker, 2 Song Thrush (1 singing), Chiffchaff, 2 Ring-necked Parakeets (Phil Laurie) *London Wetland Centre: 2 Little Ringed Plover, 7 Redshank, 6 Sand Martin (WWT website); Cuckoo yr-1st heard calling four times in area of Berkley Bat House (Dan Burgess); Firecrest in Wildside area c13:30 but not seen since (Catherine Beazley); Jack Snipe showng well on wader scrape from Peacock_Tower late am (Bill Haines); Green Sandpiper on Wader Scrape & grazing marsh, 4 Wigeon still present (Matt Palmer) *Pinner Park Farm: 3 Common Buzzard, 2 Little Owl, 15 Fieldfare, 2 Mistle Thrush, Grey Wagtail, 7 Stock Dove, 32 Jackdaw, Jay, 2 Green Woodpecker, Great Spotted Woodpecker, Nuthatch & Coal Tit (Jon Ridge). *Pinner (St. Michael's Crescent): Little Egret over (Jon Ridge); Badgers have been photographed recently in this area irrelevant I know (Richard Francis) *Rainham RSPB: Willow Warbler, 4 Sedge Warblers, 2 Bearded Tit, Yellow Wagtail over, Yellowhammer sea wall, 5 Pintail, Little Ringed Plover, Peregrine and Curlew (Dave Morrison); Buzzard, Swallow, Marsh Harrier (with wing-tag) (Twitter) *Regent's Park: pr Little Grebe nest-building, pr Shelduck [- part of the collection ? Hi RC - per RP Birds blog they have bred unsuccessfully here since 2009 & are considered wild as they avoid people b_e, Sparrowhawk, Stock Dove, singing Blackcap (Robert Callf). *Staines Moor: 2 Little Egret and Water Pipit (C Lamsdell) *Staines Reservoir: Great Northern Diver fishing by Town Ln entrance (Roger Kohn); Black-necked Grebe South Basin, 2 Common Scoter North Basin (Rich Petley); 10 Common Tern 7.00pm (Neil Randon) *St James's Park: Green Woodpecker 'yaffle' call heard twice at 10.20 BST (Mike Earp) *Walthamstow Reservoirs, Lockwood: pr Common Scoter ''', pr '''Garganey (KJMcmanus, Lol Cumming) Pics *Walthamstow Marshes: Sand Martin, 2 male Reed Bunting, 3 Meadow Pipit, c5 Blackcap, c4 Chiffchaff, 3 Stock Dove, c4 Linnet, female Kestrel - LV Riding Centre & Leyton Marsh (David Collins) *Waterworks NR: Cetti's Warbler singing, 3 Teal, 8 Pochard, 2 Little Grebe (David Collins) *Whitings Hill Barnet: 7 Meadow Pipit, Linnet, Blackcap & Chiffchaff singing, 2 Ring-necked Parakeets over, Kestrel (David Martens) *Wormwood Scrubs: male Ring Ouzel briefly on embankment at 0720 before heading off high NE, also c6 Blackcap, c5 Chiffchaff, Green Woodpecker (David Lindo & Paul Thomas). 'Wednesday 2nd April 2014' *Alexandra Park: Willow Warbler still 7am just south of Conservation Pond (Bob Watts, Henry Wyn-Jones). *Brent Reservoir: Lesser Spotted Woodpecker on slope (Andrew Self); 12 Snipe, Cetti's Warbler singing just left of main hide at 11.55 (Roy Beddard); Green Sandpiper, 2 Sand Martins N, male Peregrine over res at 15.35 (Andrew Verrall). *Brookmill Park: Stock Dove, Chiffchaff, 2 Blackcap, 4 House Sparrow (Conrad Ellam) *Dagenham Chase: fem Ferruginous Duck present on slack 6.50pm (Steve Bacon) *Fairlop Waters: 3 singing Blackcap, singing Willow Warbler (Steve Bacon) *Greenwich: Egyptian Goose - Thames Path by Morden Wharf (Richard Green) *Greenwich Peninsula: 2 Sand Martin at 18.10 (Richard Green) *Heathrow Airport: terminal 4 - Peregrine seemed to be carrying prey (Paul Whiteman) *Island Barn Reservoir: Common Tern yr-1st (Surrey BC) *Leyton Flats/Snaresbrook: Green Sandpiper SE at 06:50, Lesser Redpoll over calling, 5 Blackcap, 6+ Chiffchaff, 12 Shoveler, pr Stock Dove, Nuthatch, Coal Tit, Goldcrest (Stuart Fisher) *Little Britain Iver/Cowley: 2 Kingfishers, 2 Treecreepers, 15 Fieldfare in field, 24 Greylags, Jay, Red Kite over, Mistle Thrush, 3 Blackcaps, Egyptian Goose, Great Crested Grebe, 7 Grey Herons on nests, Song Thrush, 2 Goldfinch, 2 Stock Doves, Pied Wagtail (Sue Giddens) *Lord's Cricket Ground: Peregrine over c1pm (John Colmans) *Pinner Park Farm: 2 Little Owl, 13 Fieldfare, 16 Jackdaw, 6 Stock Dove, 2 Green Woodpecker, Great Spotted Woodpecker, Nuthatch, Grey Heron, 2 singing Chiffchaff, 2 Meadow Pipit, Grey Wagtail, Canada Goose wth a metal ring (left leg) (Jon Ridge). *Rainham Marshes RSPB: Spotted Redshank, 3 Little Ringed Plover, Sand Martin, Ruff, 4 Black-tailed Godwit, pr Bearded Tit, 36 Curlew (Twitter) *Regent's Park: Willow Warbler singing, 7 Meadow Pipit N (birdman_euston) To 85.255.233.88 - I've responded to your anonymous one-off post on your Talk page b_e *Staines Reservoir: Great Northern Diver, 2 Common Scoter (Jim Sweetland) *Tooting Commons: Blackcap, 5 Chiffchaff, Sparrowhawk, 2 Egyptian Geese & 2 goslings, 5 Great Spotted Woodpecker (inc pair mating), 3 Nuthatch, 4+ Song Thrush, 6+ Stock Dove, 27 Tufted Duck, Jackdaw, Green Woodpecker (James Hudson) *Walthamstow Marshes: 7 Meadow Pipit, Pheasant, 2 Sand Martin (JW Davies) *Walthamstow Reservoirs, East Warwick: 2 Garganey m&f (Mike Messenger) 'Tuesday 1st April 2014' *Alexandra Park: Willow Warbler (James Palmer); pr Shelduck Wood Green Res 0700 but gone by 0800, also Egyptian Goose, pr Shoveler, Little Egret SW 0655 (Bob Watts); 2 Fieldfare high nr Boating Lake (Henry Wyn-Jones). *Amwell NR: Spotted Redshank for 2nd day in front of viewpoint at 2.15pm (Simon West) *Beddington SF: Little Ringed Plover, Swallow, Water Pipit, 2 Yellow Wagtails (Twitter) *Bencroft Wood nr Wormley West End: 6 Hawfinch just south of Wood am (Mike Ilett per Herts BC; BirdGuides) *Bow Creek: Little Ringed Plover, Chiffchaff (Paul Hyland) *Brookmill Park: Great Spotted Woodpecker, Blackcap, Chiffchaff (Conrad Ellam) *Burnt Oak: probable Wheatear in Burnt Oak Brook area 6.30pm (Deb Jackson) *Crayford Marshes: adult Little Gull, Spotted Redshank, 9 Cetti's Warbler, 5 Blackcap, 3 Chiffchaff, 6 Curlew, 3 Oystercatcher, 3 Green Sandpiper (Kev Jarvis) *Crossness: Northern Marsh/LNR - 2 Little Grebe, 11 Gadwall, 5 Tufted Duck, 3 Green Sandpiper, 3 Lapwing, 2 Little Ringed Plover, 3 Skylark, 4 Cetti's Warbler, Chiffchaff, Reed Bunting; Southern Marsh - 3 Little Grebe, pr Tufted Duck, Green Woodpecker, 4 Cetti's Warbler, 3 Chiffchaff, Reed Bunting; Thamesmead River - 355 Teal, pr Wigeon, 22 Gadwall, 3 Curlew, 2 Oystercatcher, Greenshank, 10 Redshank, Snipe (Ralph Todd) *East India Dock Basin: Chiffchaff, 2 Reed Bunting, 2 Song Thrush, 4 Greylag, 5 Canada Geese, Blackcap m, 4 Shelduck (Paul Hyland). *Greenwich Park: Linnet, Blackcap, Chiffchaff (James Lowen) *Hampstead Heath: singing Skylark above rough grass north of running track at 0715 (Pete Mantle) *Ingrebourne Valley: Red Kite S 12.06pm (Dave Morrison) *Iver Heath: 9 Buzzard circling S (C Lamsdell) *Leyton, Jubilee Park: 2 Buzzards S towards QEOP (Queen Elizabeth Olympic Park) c13:30 & 13:45 (Paul Whiteman) *Leyton: 3 separate Meadow Pipits over am (Paul Whiteman) *Kew Gardens: 6 Buzzard over Herbarium (David Goyder, Tim Utteridge); 2 Stock Dove, singing Blackcap, Chiffchaff (Iain Darbyshire). *Lea Valley, Holyfield: Re yesterday's report, is there a specific place where the Little_Owls might be reliably seen please ? Holyome Hi Jasper, the owls seem to favour the hedgerows & trees east of Holyfield Viewpoint (TL383041) It is also worth spending some time scanning from the viewpoint for migrants. On a clear day you can look down the Lee Valley & over the London skyline as far south as the Crystal Palace transmitter. Best of luck, Mike. *Leyton Flats/Snaresbrook: singing Willow Warbler nr Hollow Pond, 4 Blackcap, c6 Chiffchaff, 2 Nuthatch, Sparrowhawk, Kestrel, 12 Shoveler, 2 Meadow Pipit, 7 Chaffinch N, pr Grey Wagtail (Stuart Fisher) *London Wetland Centre: Green Sandpiper, 6 Snipe, 5+ Redshank, 5 Chiffchaff, Blackcap singing (WWT website); Iceland Gull 1-2cy briefly (H.Bradshaw); Siberian Chiffchaff showed well - sang & called just W of Dulverton hide, 2 Buzzard over, pr Peregrine over, 8 Redshank, 8 Sand Martin, 5 singing Cetti's Warbler (J.Wilczur); adult Little Gull W (anon per JW). *Lonsdale Road Reservoir: 2 Willow Warbler, 3 Blackcap, 2 Chiffchaff, m Sparrowhawk (Rich Petley) *Park Farm, Enfield: Red Kite W 12:00pm (Robert Callf/Robin White). *Pinner High Street : Grey Wagtail (Jon Ridge). *Pinner Park Farm: 3 Common Buzzard, Sparrowhawk, 2 Little Owl, Snipe, 10 Fieldfare, 3 Meadow Pipit, Grey Wagtail, Green Woodpecker, 2 Great Spotted Woodpecker, 2 Nuthatch, 25 Jackdaw, 2 Jay, 3 Stock Dove, 2 Chiffchaff & 12 Goldfinch (Jon Ridge). *Rainham Marshes RSPB: Little Gull, Willow Warbler, Sedge Warbler, Reed Warbler yr-1st, Sand Martin (Twitter); Barn Owl (Reserve Blog) *Regent's Park/Primrose Hill: f Reed Bunting Boathouse Café reedbed area 5 (birdman_euston) *St Paul's Cathedral: f Sparrowhawk circling over cathedral at 1pm (Ian Bradshaw); and possibly the same one circling over Houses of Parliament at 13:30 (Frank Nugent). *Staines Moor/Stanwell Moor: Water Pipit, 2 Cetti's Warbler, f Wheatear, Red Kite, 3 Sand Martin, 2 Blackcap, Snipe, 2 Stock Dove, 9 Chiffchaff (Oliver Simms). OS - grateful if you could pls split Staines/Stanwell sightings into separate posts for mapping purposes - thx b_e *Staines Moor: Brent Goose still, Water Pipit, Sand Martin, 2 Redshank, 3 Shelduck, 2 Little Egret, 3 Buzzard, 22 Reed Bunting, 8 Lapwing, 3 Snipe (Surrey Bird Club). *Staines Reservoir: Great Northern Diver (C Lamsdell); 2 Common Scoter, Black-necked Grebe, Little Ringed Plover, Kingfisher, 6+ Goldeneye, Redshank (Oliver Simms); Little Gull 1445 (BirdGuides) *Totteridge Valley/Darlands Lake: 12 singing Chiffchaff, 3 singing Blackcap, Grey Wagtail, Meadow Pipit, Kestrel, 8 Teal, 2 drake Mandarin (John Colmans) *Trent Park: 5 male Blackcap, 6 Jay together flew over Moat Wood in a line (Robert Callf/Robin White). *Trinity Gardens, Poplar: Lesser Redpoll N at 11:30 (John Archer) TQ374810 *Walthamstow Marshes: Fieldfare, Grey Wagtail, 6 Meadow Pipit - horse paddocks (Jonathan Nasir) *Walthamstow Reservoirs: Lockwood - Little Ringed Plover, 4 Buzzard (KJMcmanus); Banbury - 4 Goosander (1 drake), 11 Shelduck, pr Peregrine, Sand Martin, 2 singing Chiffchaff (Lol Bodini). *Wanstead Flats: 27 Tufted Duck, 8 Shoveler, 2 Pochard, 9 Little Grebe, 4 Reed Bunting, 6 singing Chiffchaff, 5 singing Blackcap, 5 Meadow Pipit, Pied Wagtail, 5 Skylark, Kestrel (Nick Croft/Bob Vaughan) *Waterworks NR: Cetti's Warbler, Little Egret over (Jonathan Nasir) *Willesden: 10 Meadow Pipits and 4 Linnets over Ancona Rd around midday (Pete Mantle) *Wormwood Scrubs: 2 singing Chiffchaff, 2 singing Blackcap, 2+ Great Spotted Woodpecker (Charlie Farrell) 'Archived News' LONDON BIRDING NEWS FROM ALMOST EVERY PREVIOUS MONTH SINCE JULY 2002 {C}﻿﻿